Kolkotos
Kolkotos is a fictional antihero in the marvel RPG universe created by codgod13. "I'm going to tell you something. I never believed in destiny. The idea that someone up in the sky gets to control everything I say and do. But with you, sitting here tied up in front of me, total coincedence, that seems pretty damn lucky. And the only explanation I can think of is that some 200 year-old geezer in space wants me to have a really special day." -Kolkotos Origin In the year 1829 AD, the egyptian god Set fell in love with a mortal on earth, Natalie Darkminder. After having two twin boys (Harvey and Marcus), Set was recalled back to the Egyptian Heavens. The two twins were massively powerful and near-immortal. Each one went their seperate ways, Marcus starting a familyand creating a rich company, Harvey doing some crazy unknown shit to an ancient artifact containing a high-ranking demon general. Naturally, said demon was released, and when Harvey tried to force it back, the demon, Cain, killed him after laying a curse on his entire family. The next day, Marcus' wife and two of his three children were killed in a car crash. The only one left was his two year-old son Darrius. Marcus attempted suicide by leaping out of the top floor of the Darkminder tower, but survived due to his near-immortality. He stayed to raise his son for 10 more years, but all the while was tortured by depression, eventually killing himself by detonating a grenade in his mouth. Darrius had already learned how to unlock his power from his father, and grew up for the rest of his life in the shadow of corporate control. Influenced by his harsh life, at age 22 he leaves Chicago to travel the world, looking for Cain. He wants to kill it, believing that the monster's death will result in the end of the curse. Powers and Abilities As the son of a demigod, Kolkotos has superhuman strength (can lift 15 tons), speed (can run 40 mph and jump impossible heights) , and durability (able to continue fighting after a 15 story drop), as well as reflexes (5 times that of a prestigious martial artist) and improved senses (hearing akin to a dog and sight akin to a falcon). He also has power over chaos magic, like ice, sand, and fire. For his long range attack (besides his bow) he fires blasts of chaos energy capable of killing an unarmored human with one blow. However, these blasts take about 3 seconds to charge up, and will only knock an armored foe onto their back's. Weapons Kolkotos main weapon is a lance, called Asura. It is unbreakable and near impossibly sharp, and like all of Kolkotos' weaponry, it is very light. It is used as a firing mechanism for his chaos blasts (though he can use them without the spear, he's much more accurate using the spear). Another one of Kolkotos' weapons is a powerful bow, by the name Sting. It shoots arrows that set their targets on fire, and turn them to ice (however, the ice takes a couple minutes to freeze the whole body). He can fire it with inhuman accuracy and speed. As a last resort, Kolkotos carries a nodachi forged from steel melted with a demon's heart, named Sin. This is a massively power weapon. It can shoot fiery strikes (kinda like Ghirahims), cut through 3 feet of metal, and is poisoned with venom from an egyptian cobra. While wielding it, Kolkotos strength and speed are increased threefold, and the blade can be set on fire. It can also extend to up to 50 meters long and cause huge shockwaves. Personality Kolkotos is, despite him being the grandosn of Set, has a very calm personality, which contrasts... interestingly for his total lust for destruction. He has a fiersome reputation, and has an aura of intidimidation around him, inspiring fear in anyone who crosses his path. If he even thinks you are associated with Cain, he will get you. However, if someone is innocent he won't hurt them, unless you piss him off. He always stays away from other humans, as anyone he would try to befriend would be killed by Cain's curse. Category:Anti-Heroes